Barman
by KaKi3
Summary: Todo comenzo en un Bar


Hellou ~~ heme aqui con otro fic... en este las personalidades no son las misma algunas son mas... bueno ya lo leeran ^^

-Dialogo-

_"Pensamientos"_

sin mas les dejo el cap... enjoy ~~

Barman

-¡KIBA ES MI TURNO!-

-¡NO ES EL MIÓ!-

-¡OIGAN YA DEJEN DE GRITAR… QUE ES MI TURNO!-

Estos tres nunca van a cambiar, desde que mi novia y yo compramos el XBOX viven en nuestro departamento y siempre es lo mismo ellos pelean por el turno mientras que Sasuke y yo nos escabullimos del sillón y nos apoderamos de los controles :3, cuando Sasuke y yo llevamos el juego por la mitad ellos dejan de pelear entonces nos quitan los controles y esta ves entramos los cinco en la discusión y como de costumbre mi novia bella y hermosa sale a regañarnos… esperen ya debió haber salido.

-¿Oigan no les parece raro que no salga a regañarnos?- todos dirigimos nuestras miradas al pasillo, pero nada no hay movimiento, eso es extraño.

-¿Porque no vamos a ver?- dijo Kiba, todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la habitación que compartimos, varias ideas pasaron por nuestras cabezas.

-Tal vez esté dormida- dijo Shikamaru.

-No si estuviera dormida nuestros gritos la hubieran despertado- dijo Sasuke.

-A lo mejor se esta bañando y ahora se este vistiendo- dijo Chouji, seguíamos caminando, yo iba de primero, Shikamaru detrás de mi, luego Sasuke, Kiba y por ultimo Chouji, me detuve en seco haciendo que los chicos se golpearan entre ellos –Naruto ¿Que sucede por que te detienes así?-

-Se supone que YO soy que el deberia ir a ver que sucede, ya que ELLA es MI NOVIA- los chicos me miraron confundidos –ni crean que van a verla en toalla- lo sabia sus rostros de decepción lo dijeron todo ¬¬ -regresen a la sala yo voy a ver que esta haciendo MI NOVIA-

-No es justo- bufo Kiba.

-¡Escuche eso Kiba y no creas que no se lo voy a decir!… pero que les pasa a esos cuatro tratándose de ligar a MI NOVIA, ¡claro! Como ellos no consiguen una quieren quedarse con la mía… pero no se los voy a permitir- abrí la puerta de la habitación y me sorprendió ver la cama toda desacomodada y con ropa en ella, observe el closet y encontré a mi novia arrodillada en el suelo buscando algo, me coloque detrás de ella agachándome un poco soportando mi peso con mis brazos y mis palmas en mis rodillas, cada ves que ella lanzaba un objeto inclinaba mi cuerpo hacia un lado- bebe ¿que haces?- no se dio la vuelta y continuo arrojando cosas de repente dio un grito.

-¡AQUÍ TA!- cuando se dio vuelta pego un brinco del susto y se llevo una mano a su pecho –me asustaste- sonreí.

-Lo siento no era mi intención, te llame pero no contestaste, ¿que estabas buscando?- pregunte con curiosidad viendo la caja que tenia en sus manos, ella sonrió –te he dicho que amo tu sonrisa- sonrió mas regalándome un beso en la mejilla, se sentó en la cama abriendo la caja, sacando una cajita mas pequeña me senté a su lado observando lo que había en dicha caja.

-Verdad que es muy lindo- asentí –los compre hace unos meses- dijo mostrándome otros collares pero con diferentes dijes, la mire interrogante –no quería decírtelo pero ya que me cachaste- dejo la caja en la cama –recuerdas que te dije que mi hermana ya se graduó- asentí –bueno al parecer encontró con quien venirse a Japón, compro un apartamento con su amiga y llegaron al país hace como unos 3 días y hoy las chicas y yo vamos a ir a una disco para darles la bienvenida- estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de desaprobación, ella me observaba con sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos a los que no podía negarle nada, pero no! debía ser fuerte no podía permitir que mi novia saliera sola a no se donde no importa que fuera con sus amigas y su hermana… esperen dijo hermana, entre cerré los ojos.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que mi cuñada estaba aquí?-

-Bueno… ella me pidió que no lo hiciera, me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa- no uses esa sonrisa.

-mmm… y porque no hacen la bienvenida aquí en el apartamento y así los chicos la conocen- bien Naruto sigue así, no dejes que te controle, pero como no evitarlo si tiene esa sonrisa y esa mirada que…

-Mi amor- no esa voz –Naruto- no te acerque de esa forma, no me acaricies así, ¡no Naruto no caigas! Tu puedes, tu puedes; detén el movimiento de esa mano no subas por ahí –es mi hermana y tengo mucho tiempo sin verla- sentir sus besos en la comisura de mis labios, pasar por mi mejilla y llegar a mi oreja, escuchar su voz sensual –además vamos hablar cosas de chicas- besaba ese sector, despacio y sin prisa sus labios húmedos en mi oído hacían estremecer mi cuerpo, esos mismos labios pasaron a mi cuello sus pequeñas y suaves manos acariciaron mi pecho subiendo hasta mi cuello y ahí perdí todo mi autocontrol, mis brazos rodearon su cintura acostando su delicado cuerpo en la cama llevándome consigo nuestros labios se encontraron, besándonos con ternura y pasión, acaricie su labio inferior con mi pulgar haciendo que ese liquido transparente pasara a su mejilla y de ahí a su oído, mi boca siguió ese recorrido hasta llegar a su cuello donde bese y lamí esa suave y exquisita piel, un suspiro salio de sus labios y sonreí, subí hasta su boca arrastrando mi labio inferior por su cuello llegando a los suyos, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular extendió su brazo para tomar el aparato, detuve su camino entre lazando nuestras manos e intensificando el beso –mmm… Naruto- beso –puede ser- beso –Hanabi- me aleje un poco, en su mirada había un brillo interesante sonreí de lado dándole un beso corto, me acosté a su lado con nuestras manos entrelazadas tome su celular y antes de contestar la llamada observe la pantalla del teléfono.

-Hola cuñada- salio un lamento de su boca y mi novia golpeo ligeramente mi hombro.

-Sabia que no era buena idea esperar tanto- podía imaginarla haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-No te enojes sabes muy bien que Hina no es buena en guardar secretos- golpeo mi pecho con fuerza y me quito el teléfono, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño la seguí con la mirada, deje caer mi cabeza en la cama adoraba hacerla rabiar se veía muy linda.

-Si ya te dije ese bar es lo mejor que hay créeme… si quieres le preguntas a Naruto el también te dirá lo mismo- levante la cabeza a mi llamado se sentó en la cama en la esquina donde estaba mi cabeza, recosté esta en sus piernas y sentí sus caricias en mi cabello cerré mis ojos dejando que me mimara, suspire –se llama Luna bar- abrí mis ojos ante ese nombre y vi su sonrisa, bese su abdomen escuchando su melodiosa risa –si solo me falta vestirme y estoy lista donde van a estar… ok entonces no vemos ahí en 30min avísale a Sakura ella y Temari deben estar esperando la respuesta les dije que tu le avisarías… ok dale nos vemos mas tarde-

-Con que Luna Bar ¡he!- acaricio mis mejillas.

-Bueno hace unos días las chicas dijeron que es imposible encontrar una relación seria en un bar- bese la palma de su mano –y yo les dije que eso no era cierto que existe un bar donde puedes encontrar una relación seria y ser feliz, ellas no me creyeron y me dijeron que las llevara a ese bar- me regalo otra sonrisa bese su antebrazo y cuando íbamos a caer en la cama se escucharon unos gritos en la sala.

-Tiene que ser una broma- deje caer mi cabeza en sus piernas y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Anda ve, debo vestirme e ir a buscar a las chicas- acomodo la cama guardando las prendas que estaban regadas en esta en el closet, saco unas cuantas y las llevo al baño –no me vayas a esperar despierto, no se a que hora volveré- tomo una toalla y se quito la blusa quedando en brasier, me acerque a ella abrazándola por la espalda rodeando su cintura con mis brazos besando su hombro desnudo, sentí sus manos sobre las mías.

-Naruto… se me hace tarde- aspire el olor de su cabello, lirios; mis labios bajaron a su cuello ella suspiro mudamente –bebe- acariciaba su abdomen subiendo y bajando dándole besos a su cuello –mmm… Naruto- dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Dime- dije a su oído seductoramente acariciando sus costados con la yema de mis dedos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, todo en ella me hipnotizaba. Seguí besando su cuello pero ella me detuvo, giro y nos observamos un momento dejo un beso corto en mis labios rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en este, acerque su cuerpo al mió rozando nuestras caderas dejo un beso en mi cuello.

-Llegare tarde- dijo a mi oído en un susurro.

-Ok… ok… te dejare ir, pero solo por esta vez- bese su sien y ella mi mejilla, entro en el baño y yo Salí del cuarto a detener el alboroto que había en la sala -¡OIGAN DEJEN EL ESCANDALO!- 10min después Hianta ya salía del cuarto, creí que mis ojos se salían de su lugar… estaba hermosa, Shikamaru silbo.

-Woao ~ Hina te ves-

-Hermosa- llevaba un vestido extrapple ceñido a la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y mas abajo algo suelto, llegando un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas con unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos pero tan poco muy bajos, su cabello suelto y en las puntas ondulado, su flequillo a un lado y el maquillaje ligero, era muy raro que ella se vistiera de esa forma solo lo hacia cuando era un día especial, me acerque a ella y la atraje por su cintura besando sus labios despacio y con ternura.

-¿De verdad me veo bien?- bese la comisura de sus labios y asentí, sonrió y nos volvimos a besar.

-¡Oigan! No coman frente a los pobres- dijo Sasuke malhumorado a lo que nosotros reímos.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde vas Hina?- pregunto Chouji ella volteo a verlo mientras yo la acercaba mas a mi cuerpo aspirando su perfume.

-Saldré con unas amigas, iremos a un bar a celebrar la bienvenida de mi hermana y una amiga a este país- el escuchar la palabra "salida" y "amigas" hizo que todos se olvidaran del XBOX y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban todos encima de nosotros.

-¿Que clase de amigas?- pregunto Kiba.

-¿Tienen novios?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-¿Están solteras?- pregunto Chouji.

-Chouji es lo mismo que pregunto Shikamaru, ¿podemos ir?- dijo Sasuke, los ojos de todos brillaban como si les hubieran regalado un dulce o en este caso una novia, Hina sonrió ante su entusiasmos recostó su espalda en mi pecho y entrelazo nuestras manos en su cintura.

-Son muy simpáticas, no, si y no- respondió a cada una de las preguntas de ellos y cuando dijo que no podían ir los ojitos se les apagaron como una vela, eso me causo mucha gracia, bese su mejilla –además ustedes las conocen… bueno a dos de ellas, lo siento chicos será en otra ocasión- beso mis labios, agarro las llaves del apartamento y el carro –espero que se comporten he! No quiero escuchar quejas de los vecinos, pórtense bien los quiero- salio dejándolos a ellos decepcionados y a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y tu porque sonríes?- mire a Kiba y camine hasta el bar.

-Por nada, solo recordé algo- dije con desinterés, todos me miraban con interés ¬¬

-Dinos, ¿Que es?- dijo Chouji con voz de niño, genial ahora tenia cuatro pares de ojos fijos en mi y con interés de saber la razón del porque me estaba riendo. Tome el vaso entre mis manos y me senté en el sofá y el solo poner el vaso en la mesa ya los tenia a todos otra vez a mi alrededor.

-¿No me dejaran en paz si no les digo verdad?- negaron, solté un suspiro –parecen niños chiquitos-

-Vamos Naruto cuéntanos que no ves que estamos aburridos- dijo Shikamaru recostándose en el espaldar del sillón mas grande, en este estaban el, Sasuke y Kiba y en los mas pequeños Chouji y yo, todos mirándome esperando a que diga algo. Bebí de mi vaso saboreando el liquido –Naruto- Shikamaru enfatizo el "to", sonreí de lado.

-¿Que quieren saber?- dije al fin.

-¿Queremos saber donde es que te encontraste a alguien como Hina?- ¡lo sabia! Una historia que siempre han querido saber y que yo he sabido evadirla, pero conociendo a mi bella novia les contaría nuestra historia a sus amigas.

-Bien si tanto quieren saber como es que la conocí, se los diré- parecían niños chiquitos a los que se les iba a contar un cuento interesante xD –recuerdan mi primer trabajo-

-El del bar- dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno esta historia comienza hace unos 2 años- empecé a relatar la historia.

-Naruto no somos niños ¬¬- dijo Sasuke.

-Ssssshhhhhh… no lo interrumpas- Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji estaban concentrados en el relato xD.

-Era un fin de semana, con las mismas personas, las mismas parejas lo que pasa una noche normal, una pelea, chicos besándose, manoseándose en fin una noche como cualquiera, yo estaba detrás de la barra y como de costumbre todos estaban esperando mis tragos, no es por presumir pero Luna bar era famoso por mi y mis famosos tragos-

-Si ya deja de presumir y cuéntanos- dijo Kiba.

-Ok, ok; bueno como les decía estaba preparando unos tragos a unos chicos de esos que son niños de mami y papi y sin querer queriendo escuche su conservación-

_(Hola *mira a los lados* me colé un ratico por aquí para informarles que a partir de aquí Naruto narrara esta parte como si estuviera viviéndolo otra ves *mira a los lados* bueno ya me voy bye!)_

-¿La viste? Te dije que es hermosa- ambos miraban hacia arriba donde estaban las mesas, subí mi mirada y la vi, creo que en ese momento el trago que estaba preparando callo al suelo y no en el vaso como de costumbre.

-No es la gran cosa es igual a las demas- dijo uno de ellos, volteo a verme esperando su trago pero… -¡oye! ¿Y mi bebida?- observe el liquido en el suelo lo mire a él y en un dos por tres ya tenia su vaso en su mano.

-Te equivocas en eso ella no es igual a las demas- el miro a su amigo con cara de "no entiendo" y yo estaba igual –te explico hace unos días escuche que ella y sus amigas nunca, pero nunca han tenido relaciones es decir… -

-Son vírgenes- en su mirada había un brillo de malicia –eso quiere decir que será muy fácil que caigan-

-La persona que me lo dijo también pensó lo mismo que tu y ahora tiene un ojo morado- eso nos sorprendió a ambos –como lo oyes al parecer intento hacer algo con una de ellas y ahora tiene que usar maquillaje- tomo un sorbo de su trago y continuo hablando –pero tal parece que una de ellas sabe como seducir a un hombre pero que las tres juntas son… candela- ambos quedaron pensativos pero con una sonrisa en sus ojos y voltearon a la barra ya que estaban de espalda a esta, mientras yo estaba secando unos vasos fingiendo que no escuche nada ellos seguían hablando pero algo hizo que guardaran silencio.

-Oye… prepárame un tequila por favor- cuando voltee la vi, la chica de la que estaban hablando hace un momento y de verdad es hermosa, su cabello estaba ondulado y caía detrás de su espalda, llevaba un blusa de tirantes, su busto estaba algo pronunciado, unos jeans pegados que resaltaban sus caderas, no era muy alta ni muy baja bueno si lo era pero con las botas de tacón su altura se disimulaba… un poco -¡Oe!- desperté de mi sueño y caí en la cuanta de lo q estaba pidiendo.

-¿Un tequila?- ella asintió regalándome una sonrisa y creo que me perdí en ella, yo también sonreí –¿no crees que un tequila es algo fuerte para una chica tan linda como tu?- dije sacando el vaso y sirviendo el trago, cuando acabe tomo el vaso entre sus manos y viéndome a los ojos se lo bebió de un solo sorbo y lo mejor de todo es que no le causo ningún efecto.

-Decías- quede hipnotizado con su mirada, esos ojos perlados del color de la luna y esas pestañas largas. A simple vista se veía inocente pero su mirada cautivadora decía otra cosa.

-Hola preciosa- su mirada se dirigió al chico que tenia al lado, el que hace un momento dijo que era una chica fácil, claro que ella no sabia eso –¿te parece si te acompaño?- dijo haciéndose el don Juan, ella solto una risa.

-Lo siento ya estoy acompañada- dijo viendo el vaso dibujando círculos en el filo de este con su dedo, este tomo el vaso entre sus manos y con un gesto me indico que lo llenara, cuando lo hice lo bebió de un solo sorbo tal y como lo hizo ella dejo el vaso en la barra y la miro a los ojos.

-Pues yo no veo a nadie- dijo acercándose mas a ella rozando su brazo derecho con el dorso de su mano, ella le dedico una sonrisa irónica –además si yo fuera él no te dejaría sola ni un minuto- la mano que la estaba acariciando se movió hasta su cintura atrayéndola mas a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, los ojos de ella estaban fijos en los míos y estos tenían un brillo de gracia –¿Que me dices si vamos a un sitio mas tranquilo?- ahí ella volteo a verlo sonriendo seductoramente acaricio sus brazos y lo alejo un poco, se acerco a la barra dejando caer su peso en sus brazos haciendo que su busto se pronuncia y proporcionándole una vista increíble a mis ojos, hizo un gesto con su dedo para que me acercara y con esa sonrisa y mirada seductora me dijo.

-Gracias por el trago- se bajo de la barra y miro a ese sujeto, justo en ese momento pusieron una canción movida –¿Te parece si primero bailamos un poco?- el sujeto embobado asintió ella tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Ella quedo de espalda a mi, coloco las manos de él en su cintura y empezó a moverse, sus caderas iban de un lado para otro con el ritmo de la música en un movimiento sensual, mientras bailaban el la pegaba mas a su cuerpo y cada que lo hacia ella sonreí y se alejaba, estuvieron así por unos minutos, unos minutos que no mire ya que el movimiento de sus caderas me perturbaba. Tome unos segundos de descanso pero no debí hacerlo ya que ella no le daba la espalda a la barra si no que ahora me miraba y como se que lo hacia porque cada ves que se movía se relamía sus labios y fijaba su vista en la mía y yo como un tonto estaba hipnotizado con sus movimientos, pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo tocando sus pechos y su abdomen plano estaba seduciéndome, ok ya se que ella es la qye sabe seducir ¿y adivinen que?, lo estaba logrando por mas que lo intentara mi vista solo se centraba en ella y en el movimiento de sus caderas, pero entonces mi visión desapareció ya que alguien se interpuso al parecer era una mujer y se veía muy molesta, la alejo de él y lo golpeo con fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo justo en ese momento la música termino y todo el bar quedo en silencio y se escucho cuando la chica dijo.

-¡SI TE VUELVO A VER CERCA DE MI NOVIA OTRA VEZ TE IRA PEOR!- ¡novia! O.O… eso si que no me lo esperaba. ¡Genial yo babeando por ella y es lesbiana!, la mire y ella tenia una sonrisa de burla en su rostro me miro y guiño su ojo… eso me dejo fuera de base, la chica que dijo ser su novia la saco de la pista y fueron arriba donde estaban las mesas, no volví a verla en toda la noche.

Pasaron unas semanas y ellas seguían yendo al bar y todo era normal, una noche normal como cualquiera, estaba preparando uno de mis tragos y de repente subí mi mirada y vi sus ojos, estaba en la pista de baile y esta vez tenia un minifalda, se podían ver sus perfectas piernas -¡rayos! Le tenían que gustar las chicas, que mala suerte- pero por mas que me recordara que no le gustaban los hombres no podía quitar mi vista de ella pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que ella tampoco me quitaba la mirada de encima –basta Naruto debes pensar en otra cosa- me entretuve sirviendo los tragos y así pasaron las horas hasta eso de las 3am el bar casi estaba vació quedaban pocas personas en la pista y mi turno ya estaba terminando y como era el ultimo estaba cerrando el bar, secando unos vasos y guardando unas botellas cuando alguien me hablo.

-¿Disculpa?- cuando mire a esa persona me sorprendí mucho, tenia una sonrisa calida en su rostro una que me inspiraba confianza –¿Crees que seria mucha molestia si te pido un trago?- dijo insegura, mire a los lados cerciorándome que estaba sola ella volteo la cabeza mirando hacia la pista y soltó una carcajada –no te preocupes "mi novia" no esta por aquí, se fue hace como una hora- ok ahora si que no entendí, ¿Por qué hizo las comilla con sus dedos?, ella se rió de mi cara, ¡es que si me vieran ustedes también lo harían!, tiene una sonrisa hermosas *.*,_"que te pasa Naruto despierta"_ –lo siento es que… tu cara… - tomo aire y lo soltó –supongo que todos tenían esa cara cuando grito que era su novia- dijo con un brillo de burla en sus ojos –pero sabes eso no es verdad- O.O me perdí –solo lo dijo para que ese idiota no metiera las manos donde no debía- dijo algo molesta, se veía muy linda así, me miro y rió por lo bajo –entonces me darás la bebida que te pedí- lo pensé por unos minutos saque dos vasos.

-¿Que quieres de tomar?- la mire a los ojos.

-Lo que sea- dijo sin importancia regalándome una sonrisa.

-Bueno lo único que te puedo ofrecer es agua o tequila- dije con la misma sonrisa que ella tenia, su cara de desconcierto me causo gracia.

-¡Hey!- ambos reímos –soy Hinata- estrecho su mano y yo la recibí con gusto.

-Naruto-

-¿Y bien me servirás mi agua o era el tequila?- sonreí sirviendo los dos vasos, ella me miro extrañada.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- negó, cuando ambos vasos estaban llenos ella alzo el suyo al aire y yo la imite.

-¿Te parece si brindamos?-

-¿Por qué?- apoye mi peso en mi brazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro sostenía el vaso.

-mmm…- hizo un gesto con su boca colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla, me miro de reojo y sonrió –que te parece si brindamos por una nueva amistad- lo pensé por unos minutos para luego asentir chocamos nuestros vasos y nos tomamos la bebida de un sorbo, dejamos los vasos en la barra y nos miramos por unos minutos, ella fue la primera en hablar –dime ¿Cómo es que un chico como tu trabaja en un bar?- había un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-¿Y por que estas interesada en saber?- pregunte quitando los vasos de la barra y guardándolos.

-Yo pregunte primero- dijo señalándome con el dedo, la mire por unos minutos deje el paño que estaba usando para secar los vasos y Salí de la barra sentándome en las sillas al lado de ella.

-Te propongo algo, yo te digo el porque tengo este trabajo y tu me dices el porque vienes todas las noches- se lo pensó un segundo pero asintió –bien… la razón del porque trabajo aquí es porque tengo 2 hijos y una casa que mantener- la cara de ella fue de película solté una carcajada y ella inflo sus mejillas.

-Eso no es gracioso- dijo cruzándose de brazos- que ahora me dirás que tienes este trabajo para pagarte tus estudios-

-Algo parecido- desinflo sus mejillas y me miro con atención –mis padres me pagan los estudios envían el dinero desde América- eso la sorprendió –pero no me pagan el apartamento ni la comida, por eso tengo este trabajo-

-¡Quieres decirme que vives solo!- asentí -¡Oh! Eso cambia las cosas- se quedo pensativa por unos minutos asimilando la información xD.

-¿Y tú?- me miro -¿Por qué vienes todas las noches?- siguió pensativa unos minutos mas y luego se volteo hacia la pista de baile.

-Bueno el lugar es agradable, tiene muy buen ambiente siempre es alegre, además es el único lugar donde la podemos pasar bien sin que estén metiendo mano donde no deban- frunció el seño y yo sonreí.

-Un lugar agradable… nunca lo vi así siempre fue el bar donde trabajaba-

-Lunar bar siempre fue así no solo por el ambiente si no que también contratan a chicos muy lindos, sobre todo a los barman- la observe sorprendido y en sus ojos había un brillo que no supe expresar de que era, se acerco muy lentamente a mi acentuando la caída de sus caderas sentí mi respiración acelerada y mi corazón latir con rapidez, sus manos se posicionaron en mi pecho podía sentir su calidez por sobre mi camisa acerco su rostro al mió y por un segundo creí que me besaría pero sus labios terminaron en mi mejilla muy cerca de mis labios, el toque fue calido y suave, no se en que momento fue pero mis manos estaban en sus caderas acercándola mas a mi, escuche su risa cerca de mi oído –gracias por el trago Naruto- y se fue dejándome con un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho y con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-No hay de que… Hinata- lo había decidido conquistaría a esa chica.

Día libre ^^… desde hace unos meses mi jefe me lo esta ofreciendo pero yo nunca lo tome -es momento de que me de ese gusto- mis amigos me invitaron a un café que quedaba cerca del parque y por sus comentarios sabia que lo frecuentaban por las mesoneras que al parecer son muy bonitas. Cuando llegamos al parque me sorprendió ver todo igual, no era que no viniera pero por mi trabajo salía muy poco en el día ya que me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o estudiando.

-Hacia mucho que no sentía esta paz- dije bajito, camine un poco mas y los vi cerca del carrito de helados hablando y viendo hacia el frente, me detuve un momento a ver el local, no era muy ostentoso ni lujoso pero se veía acogedor había sillas afuera y dentro del local, en los rostros de las personas se veía una sonrisa de felicidad –parece que se la están pasando bien-

-¡Hey! Naruto- gire mi rostro en dirección a la voz que me llamaba y vi a los chicos saludando, acelere el paso y me reuní con ellos, después del saludo y unas cuantas bromas de parte de ellos ¬¬ nos encaminamos al café, en todo el trayecto no dejaban de hablar de las meseras y me sorprendió mucho que lo hicieran ya que no son del tipo que irían a un lugar para que ver a una chica servirles el café… bueno eso creo. Cuando entramos sentí el ambiente acogedor del lugar, personas riendo, parejas conversando, niños con sus padres, estudiantes, todo era muy relajante; nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la esquina cerca de una ventana y se podía ver todo el exterior, sonreí de lado _"debo tomarme días libres mas seguido"_, estaba tan concentrado en el paisaje que estaba frente a mi que no me percate cuando una de las meseras se acerco a la mesa pidiendo nuestra orden, vi a los chicos sonreír y supe que era una de las que tanto hablaban pero no la mire solo me concentre en ver el paisaje del exterior y dejar que el ambiente acogedor me relajara; los chicos pedían su orden y de repente todos me observaron escuche hablar a Sasuke.

-¡Oe! estas ahí- pestañee un par de veces y lo mire.

-Si perdón- dije sonriendo.

-Estas soñando despierto otra vez- dijo Kiba yo solo negué.

-Naruto la señorita esta esperando a que ordenes algo- dijo Shikamaru coqueto, reí mentalmente.

-Solo le puedo ofrecer agua o tequila- ante esa frase mis ojos se abrieron como platos e instintivamente voltee a verla, me sorprendió mucho verla ahí, se veía diferente con esa camisa blanca, falda y delantal, su cabello recogido en una coleta y una sonrisa en su rostro con una libreta en sus manos, cuando Salí de mi asombro sonreí ante la ironía.

-Vaya hace solo unas noches era yo el que te ofrecía eso- rió por lo bajo y aclaro su garganta levanto su libreta en el aire y me miro a los ojos –un tequila estaría bien- volvió a reí y cruzándose de brazos me dijo.

-Aquí no vendemos alcohol pero por ti… podría hacer una excepción- esta ves reí yo –te traeré un café- asentí y se marcho la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí de vista en lo que parecía ser la cocina, cuando regrese mi mirada a la mesa todos me observaban y por un segundo pensé que había un signo de interrogación en sus cabezas.

-¿De donde la conoces?- dijeron al unísono –tu nunca has venido por aquí-

-Es la primera vez que vengo-

-Entonces ¿Cómo la conoces?- volvieron a decir al unísono, sonreí ante su curiosidad acerque mi cuerpo hacia la mesa y con mi dedo les indique que se aproximaran, cuando estábamos muy cerca hable en susurros.

-¿De verdad quieren saber como la conocí?- asintieron, mire a los lados y me acerque mas ellos me imitaron –pues… no se los voy a decir-

-¡Naruto!- me senté otra vez en la silla con una sonrisa en mi rostro, iban a decir otra cosa pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Aquí esta su orden- traía una bandeja con 5 cafés en ella, debo admitir que se veía muy linda, con una ligera capa de maquillaje en su rostro y a la luz del día se podía detallar mas sus rasgos.

-Solo tengo una pregunta- me miro cuando estaba dejando el café en la mesa, nuestros rostros muy cerca mi mirada sobre la suya -¿Cómo es que de repente los papeles se invirtieron?- sonrió y se irguió.

-Esa es tu forma de preguntar ¿Cómo es que una chica como yo trabaja de mesera?- baje la cabeza y reí mudo, cuado la subí había una sonrisa en su rostro, ella negó llevando sus manos a su cintura –bueno… tengo dos hijos y una casa que mantener- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, los chicos escupieron su café mientras yo ahogaba una carcajada –y no estoy mintiendo- guiño el ojo y sonrió ante la cara de asombro de los chicos.

-Hinata- una chica se acerco a ella e inmediatamente la reconocí, era la del bar la que dijo que era su novia, me sorprendió que tampoco tuviera los ojos rasgados y su piel también era blanca como la de ella.

-¿Dime?- dirigió toda su atención a ella, esta la miro entre tímida y preocupada tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó -¿Temari que pasa?- la chica llamada Temari suspiro y se alejaron de nosotros. Al parecer lo que le estaba diciendo era algo de que preocuparse ya que su cara no era de felicidad si no de ¿enojo?, salio dispara a la cocina y la otra chica detrás de ella; pasaron unos minutos y no volvió a salir. Cuando estábamos por irnos la vi salir a toda prisa del café y su amiga siguiéndola de cerca.

Después de eso fuimos a mi apartamento yo no quería pero ellos me convencieron… bueno mas bien me obligaron ¬¬

-Vamos Naruto dinos, ¿Cómo la conociste?- pregunto Shikamaru, lo sabia.

-¿Para eso querían venir verdad ¬¬?- todos entrecruzaron miradas y luego asintieron, suspire.

–Se supone que el cizañero soy yo, que clase de amigos me gasto- dije de brazos cruzados y así pasamos la tarde ellos preguntando donde la conocí y yo evadiendo sus preguntas hasta que se hizo de noche y se fueron sin que les dijera algo –paz al fin- no se porque pero mi sofá se sentía muy cómodo y empezó a darme sueño pero este fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular –estupido aparato- lo saque de mi bolsillo y sin mirar quien era conteste con voz adormilada –hola ~- escuche una risilla del otro lado.

-Tan temprano y ya estas dormido- no reconocí su voz –pensé que el que trabajaras en un bar te convertía en un ser de la noche- muy bien no sabia quien era pero sabia donde trabajaba.

-Disculpa pero, ¿Quién eres?- dije sentándome en el sofá y rascando mis ojos, esa persona soltó una carcajada.

-Tan difícil es mi nombre que la olvidaste… Naruto- hay reconocí su voz y caí en cuenta de lo que me hablaba.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- rió.

-Bueno una chica tiene sus contactos, además mi lugar de trabajo tiene sus ventajas- sonreí.

-Eso me recuerda que no respondiste a mi pregunta- o.ô.

-Si, lo siento pero una amiga me necesitaba- su voz sonaba triste –por esa razón te llamo para responder a esa y todas las preguntas que quieras hacerme- su estado de animo cambio de repente.

-Ok explícame por que no entiendo- dije imitando su tono de voz.

-Bueno mis amigas y yo iremos a la piscina este sábado y pensé que… tal ves… quieras ir- o.ô.

-¿A la piscina?-

-¡Claro! si es no estas ocupado, si quieres le dices a tus amigos- dijo las palabras atropelladamente.

-¿Qué día?- se hizo un silencio que se rompió por una risa del otro lado pero que no era de ella,_"así que no esta sola"_

-E-El s-sábado… ¿crees que estarás libre?- se escuchaba nerviosa, pensé por unos segundos.

-Podría decirle a mi jefe que estoy enfermo- escuche una carcajada de parte de ella.

-N-No crees… que eso e-es… algo infantil- dijo conteniendo la risa.

-No… me parece una idea muy original- recosté mi cuerpo al sofá y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás –además no tiene nada de malo solo será una mentirilla piadosa- rió otra vez produciendo una sonrisa en mi rostro –tu risa me encanta- callo, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, _"buena Yoochun la regaste"_

-Eres el primero que me lo dice- podía imaginarla sonriendo –entonces te animas-

-¿En donde nos vemos?- acosté mi cuerpo completo en el sofá.

-Que te parece en el café a las 8am, ¿te sirve?- su entusiasmo volvió contagiándome.

-A las 8 mmm… vas hacer que me levante temprano- soltó otra carcajada.

-Si a mi tampoco me gusta ese horario pero no soy muy buena en piedra, papel o tijeras- esta vez los dos reímos a carcajadas -¿entonces aceptas?- lo pensé por unos minutos _"seria divertido"_

-Solo tengo una advertencia… mis amigos y yo somos algo irritantes y lo mas seguro es que yo no sea el único que haga preguntas ese día-

-No te preocupes, sabemos lidiar con tipos como ustedes- dijo segura.

-¡Oye! Eso me dolió- dije ofendido, ella volvió a reír.

-¿Entonces nos vemos el sábado?-

-Descuida ahí estaremos- termino la llamada y me quede observando la pantalla del teléfono –el sábado eh- sonreí –será interesante- después de eso fui a la cama y me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente avise a los chicos de la invitación a la piscina y me sorprendió que no dijeran nada mas que un si… unas horas mas tarde estaban TODOS reunidos en mi apartamento ¬¬, preguntando que ¿en donde la conocí? ¿Qué si sus amigas son lindas? ¿Qué si es mi novia?, O.O eso me dejo fuera de base.

-Vamos Naruto no nos puedes dejar con la duda dinos, ¿Dónde la conociste?- todos estaban sentados en la sala y sus miradas estaban fijas en mi.

-¿Porque lo quieren saber?- dije fastidiado de sus miradas penetrantes.

-Porque nosotros hemos ido a esa cafetería desde hace 2 meses y tu solo fuiste ayer y ya una de ellas te llamo y te invito a una cita- dijo Sasuke indignado.

-No es una cita ¬¬-

-Lo que sea, igual quedaste con una de ellas y créeme eso nadie lo a logrado- dijo Shikamaru colocando una mano en mi hombro, con sus ojos entrecerrados me dijo –ya cuéntanos ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- y vuelve la burra al trigo.

-¿Si se los digo me dejaran en paz?- ellos asintieron, suspire –la conocí en el bar- cruzaron miradas y luego entrecerraron los ojos.

-No te creemos nada- dijeron al unísono.

-Si no nos quieres decir no importa se lo preguntaremos a ella- dijo seguro Kiba.

-¡Pero les estoy diciendo la verdad!- ninguno me quiso creer.

-Es imposible que una linda chica como ella vaya a un bar como ese- dijo Chouji negando con su cabeza y cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Oigan! Lunar bar es una lugar agradable no un bar de mala muerte deberían ir un día y lo comprobaran- dije fingiendo enojo.

-Si… si lo que tu digas- Shikamaru agito sus mano en el aire –¿Y a que hora te dijo que nos viéramos en el café?- si claro evade el tema.

-A las 8am- todos me miraron y estallaron en risas.

-Entonces tendremos que venir a despertarte- dijo Sasuke secando la lagrima de su ojo; ¬¬

-Si, si- y fui a mi cuarto dejándolos a ellos riendo en la sala de mi casa.

La semana se paso volando y cuando menos me lo espere ya era sábado y saben que… los chicos no tuvieron que despertarme ya que a las 6am esta danzando por mi casa y créanme eso en mi es extraño incluso Sasuke toco mi frente para cerciorarse que no tenia fiebre. En fin después de "asegurarse de que estaba bien" salimos de mi departamento rumbo al café, lo bueno es que no teníamos que caminar mucho lo malo… bueno para nosotros no es malo; como salimos muy temprano no habían muchas personas en el parque pero había, y la mayoría eran señoras de edad que salen a caminar, entonces se nos quedan viendo y a parte la forma en que vestíamos tampoco ayudaba mucho, con unos bermudas hasta las rodillas y unas playeras la típica vestimenta de un día de sol y no es por presumir pero… todos somos unos playboys XD, llegamos al café y no había nadie así que nos sentamos en una de las mesas a esperar.

-¿Naruto estas seguro que te dijo a las 8?- dijo Kiba impaciente.

-Kiba tranquilo solo faltan 15min- dije confirmando la hora con mi reloj.

-Pero y si cambio de opinión y no viene para acá- hablo Chouji.

-Tal vez escuchaste mal y no era en el café si no en otro lado- esta vez fue Shikamaru

-¡Ya! Dejen la paranoia-

-Naruto tiene razón, además salimos muy temprano de su apartamento- gracias Sasuke; solo faltan 5min para las 8 y la paranoia de los chicos se me pego, _"¿y si tienen razón? ¿Será que no era en el café?, ya Naruto escuchaste bien, además solo faltan 4min no te desesperes",_las 8 en punto los chicos me miraron.

-Naruto ya son las 8- dijo Kiba viendo su reloj.

-No vas a emp—pero no pude continuar ya que una voz me interrumpió.

-Hola- todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la voz y cuando la vi me quede sin palabras, solo una cosa pudo salir de mi boca.

-Hermosa- ella sonrió llevando sus manos a su espalda, el viento movió su vestido blanco amarrado a su cuello, debajo de este llevaba su traje de baño y por la forma en que el vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo supe que dicho traje de baño era de 2 piezas, su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola y se moví igual que su vestido.

-Ustedes también se ven muy bien- su voz era como una canción de cuna… por dios apenas e cruzado 3 palabras con ella y ya creo que es la mujer para mi, no esperen creo no estoy seguro, me levante de la silla y en un impulso me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla sin importarme que los chicos estuvieran viendo, cuando me aleje para verla a los ojos tenia un tono carmín en sus mejillas haciendo que se viera mas hermosa de lo usual, bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-L-Lamento ha-haberlos hecho esperar- dijo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes- coloque el dorso de mis dedos en su mentón y subí su rostro –la espera valió la pena- sus ojos brillaron y el leve tono de sus mejillas se intensifico, escuche una tocecita detrás de nosotros y sonreí coloque mi mano en su cintura y nos acercamos a la mesa –chicos les presento a Hinata, Hinata, de derecha a izquierda, te presento a mis amigos Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru-

-Es un placer conocerlos soy Hinata pero prefiero que me llamen Hina todos lo hacen- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Y yo también puedo hacerlo?- dije con voz de niño, ella rió.

-Por supuesto- dios esa sonrisa es hermosa *¬*

-¿Y tus amigas?- ¬¬, Shikamaru no tienes que sonar tan desesperado.

-Ellas se nos adelantaron ^^- el rostro de decepción de los chicos fue muy obvio haciendo que ella riera por lo bajo –no se preocupen ya las conocerán es solo que tenia que hacer unas cosas y ayer no les dio tiempo-

-¿Y a que club iremos?- ella se detuvo y luego sonrió.

-A ninguno ^^- ¿o.ó? –no se preocupen ustedes solos síganme- todos entrecruzaron miradas y luego la miramos sospechoso –tranquilos no pienso secuestrarlos- dijo con las manos en la cintura –aun- y con eso camino delante de nosotros, Shikamaru se me acerco y toco mi hombro.

-¿De donde la sacaste?- sonreí y camine detrás de ella con los chicos siguiéndome de cerca.

-¿Y esta muy lejos el lugar adonde nos llevas?- dije a su lado, ella negó.

-No… claro a menos que no les guste caminar- se detuvo y nos miro de arriba abajo y sonrió con picardía.

-Pervertida- ella me miro y sonrió, dejando a los chicos con un sonrojo en sus rostros siguió caminado -¿Cuánto tendremos que caminar?-

-mmm… unas 6 cuadras- dijo como si nada.

-6 CUADRAS- dijimos al unísono.

-¿Qué? Les parece poco-

-Poco… eso es un maratón- dijo Kiba, ella se cruzo de brazos.

-Hay por favor no sean niñas, eso no es nada además no tienen excusa por sus cuerpos me doy cuenta que tiene muy buena condición física- ella tenia razón no por nada vamos al gimnasio –bueno ya que no oigo ninguna protesta continuemos si- prosiguió con su caminar y todos me miraron con caras de "es tu culpa" así que los ignore y trote para alcanzarla cuando llegue a su lado me sonrió. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella rompió el hielo –me dijiste que tu y tus amigos harían todo tipo de preguntas… pero los veo muy callados- se volteo hacia ellos y camino de espalda, ellos dirigieron sus miradas hacia mi pero yo la veía a ella.

-No se te escapa nada ¿verdad?- los chicos centraron su atención en ella.

-¿Y que clase de preguntas pensaste que te haríamos?- pregunto Sasuke, ella lo pensó.

-No se, tal ves ¿Dónde lo conociste? O ¿tienes novio?- ante esto los chicos rieron y yo también –porque los hombres son tan predecibles- se volteo volviendo a su caminar normal.

-Entonces si te lo preguntamos ¿nos lo dirías?- Kiba se coloco a su lado izquierdo y ella me miro,

-¿No se los dijiste?- pregunto confundida.

-Si, pero no me creyeron- dije con indiferencia encogiéndome de hombros, ella estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Por qué no le creyeron?- dijo mirando a Kiba -¿Qué una chica no puede ir un bar?- mire a los chicos con una sonrisa triunfante y con una expresión de "se los dije" mientras ellos me fulminaban con la mirada –acaso es muy extraño o ¿Qué?-

-No… es solo que te ves tan linda con ese delantal que no te imaginamos de otra forma- dijo Chouji apenado.

-¿En serio me veo linda?- los chicos asintieron mecánicamente, luego dirigió su mirada a mi como esperando una respuesta, me lo pensé un minuto la verdad con ese delantal se veía muy linda y tierna pero la imagen de ella con esa minifalda y los movimientos sensuales que hace al bailar vinieron a mi mente.

-¿Es posible que se pueda ser dos personas en una?-

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Shikamaru y los demas lo hicieron con la mirada, pero al parecer ella lo entendió a la perfección.

-Será mejor que continuemos mis amigas nos esperan- es divertido ver sus caras de no entender xD –y ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto mirando al frente.

-Estudiamos juntos- respondió Shikamaru.

-En serio ¿Qué?- se volteo y camino de espalda otra vez.

-Música- dijo Kiba.

-¡De verdad! ¿Y tocan algún instrumento?- pregunto con voz entusiasmada.

-Sasuke, Chouji y yo tocamos el piano- respondí imitando el tono de su voz.

-¿Y los demas que hacen?-

-Cantamos- dijo Shikamaru.

-¡De verdad!- *o*

-Te ves muy entusiasmada- ella sonrió y se volteo otra ves, dijo mirando al frente.

-Es que de todos los instrumentos musicales el que mas me gusta es el piano, el sonido que produce es simplemente mágico, cada tecla produce un sonido relajante y cuando todas se unen para formar una melodía el ambiente se torna romántico y misterioso- ella volteo a vernos y cuando vio nuestros rostros de, no se como estábamos pero les puedo asegurar algo esa chica esta conquistándome con cada palabra que salía de su hermosa boca –lo siento, deben pensar que soy rara por decir ese tipo de cosas- dijo con una sonrisa tímida y bajando la cabeza.

-No para nada, tienes mucha razón el piano… es un instrumento misterioso- dije mirando a Sasuke y luego a Chouji, ellos asintieron y ella sonrió.

-Bueno yo no creo eso- se escucho la vocecita de Kiba –yo creo que la guitarra es mejor que el piano-

-¡La guitarra! La batería es lo mejor- dijo Shikamaru.

-Si esos instrumentos también son geniales sobre todo la guitarra- Kiba sonrió triunfante –y la batería- ahora el que sonrió fue Shikamaru –pero definitivamente… el piano es lo mejor- esta ves me toco a mi –seguimos caminando-

-Naruto- Chouji me hablo en un susurro –¿Te gusta?-

-Lo siento Chouji pero deberás buscar en otro lado- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No es justo, Naruto siempre se consigue a las mejores chicas- Kiba hizo puchero.

-Deberías decirnos tu secreto- dijo Sasuke y los demas asintieron.

-¡Oigan! Dense prisa, no saben que es descortés dejar esperando a una dama- reímos ante su comentario y trotamos para alcanzarla; después de unos minutos mas llegamos a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad mas bien parecía una villa, era muy grande y lujosa.

-Wow ~, es-

-Enorme- asentimos –el interior es mas grande y la piscina también lo es- dijo como si nada –les parece si entramos- tomo mi mano entre las suyas, el contacto era calido y suave me regalo una sonrisa, apreté su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos –vamos- halo de mi brazo hacia el interior de la casa cuando entramos quedamos de boca abierta.

-En verdad es muy grande- Chouji giro sobre su eje con la cabeza hacia atrás mareándose, estallando en carcajadas.

-Hina- ella giro hacia la voz que la llamaba y adivinen que… era la misma chica del café –¿Porque tardaste tanto?- dijo enojada y con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Tema-chan no tarde mucho, solo fueron unos 30min- nuestras manos aun seguían entrelazadas pero al parecer ella no se daba cuenta.

-Fueron los 30min mas largos de toda mi vida ¬¬- dijo entre dientes.

-No me digas que sigue igual- dijo con un tono de fastidio.

-Igual… esta peor- se acerco a nosotros y nos miro inspeccionándonos de arriba abajo –¿Ellos quienes son?- nos señalo con el dedo y una mirada de "no confió", Hina sonrió.

-Ya veo que si son familia- dijo cruzándose de brazos deshaciendo el agarre de nuestras manos –el es Naruto y ellos son sus amigos Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji-

-¡ÉL ES EL BARMAN!- dijo asombrada, el grito se escucho en toda la sala y ella tapo su boca con sus manos, Hina la miro como queriendo ahorcarla.

-Temari si quieres te doy un megáfono- ¬¬.

-Lo siento- dijo juntando sus manos en su rostro.

-Deberia golpearte- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a ella mientras Temari retrocedía asustada.

-No me mates, quiero casarme y tener 20 hijos- Temari salio corriendo.

-¿20 hijos? ¿no eran 25?- dijo inclinando su cabeza a un lado y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Que tiene de malo que diga que trabajo en un bar?- ella me miro y sonrió

-Nada es solo que… una de nuestras amigas tubo una mala experiencia y el dueño de la casa es su hermano y no quiero que empiece a decir cosas que te puedan herir a ti o a tu amigos ^^, o a hacer comparaciones- todos intercambiamos miradas, en eso escuchamos un grito que venia de afuera, Hina salio corriendo y nosotros detrás de ella, cuando llegamos nos encontramos a una chica toda mojada en la orilla de la piscina y a Temari riendo a carcajadas –Tema-chan ¿que hiciste?- pregunto ahogando una risa y nosotros también estábamos igual.

-Bueno… co-como… e-ella decía… que su cabeza… iba a bo-botar humo de… de tanto pensar… yo so-solo- volvió a reí pero mas fuerte y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su estomago, Hina también rió y nosotros lo hicimos pero "disimuladamente"

-¬¬… si ríanse- dijo levantándose y quitándose el vestido que traía puesto dejando ver su cuerpo y que cuerpo… dejamos de reír para verla con la boca abierta, tenia unas curvas perfectas, su piel blanca… de repente nos miro y sonrió con malicia dirigió su mirada a Hina que aun seguía riendo y en un dos por tres ambas estaban en la piscina –ahora quien es la que ríe-

-¬¬ ¡Sakura-chan!- Hina inflo sus mejilla y luego rieron a carcajadas lanzándose agua en el rostro –mira lo que hiciste arruinaste mi atuendo- dijo haciendo puchero *o*… _"se ve muy linda"_, Temari se acerco a nosotros y con una sonrisa en su rostro nos invito a tomar asiento. El lugar era muy grande y la piscina también, además había buen clima perfecto para tomar el sol o darse un baño, en la mesa había bebidas y todo tipo de cosas.

-Pueden tomar lo que quieran están en su casa- al parecer la sonrisa de Temari cautivo la mirada de alguien –oigan niñas, ya dejen de jugar con el agua- dijo con las manos en su cintura y acercándose a la orilla de la piscina.

-¡Hey! Shikamaru… ¿Quieres que te de un balde?- dijo Sasuke agitando su mano en su rostro pero este ni pestañeaba.

-¿Oh prefieres una bañera?- Sasuke trono sus dedos y este despertó.

-Ah! ¿Que me decías?- nos miramos para luego estallar en carcajadas -¿Qué?-

-¡Oigan! No vienen- dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la piscina, de esta estaba saliendo Hina con su vestido mojado pegándose a su cuerpo acentuando sus curvas.

-Naruto… ¿Prefieres el balde o la bañera?- dijo Sasuke en un susurro, trague grueso estaba acercándose a nosotros, observe el movimiento que hacían sus caderas al caminar, su abdomen plano, sus piernas, sus brazos, su rostro, todo en ella me cautivaba; levanto su vestido pasándolo por sus piernas, abdomen quitándoselo por completo dejando su cuerpo al descubierto con ese traje de baño blanco que me impedía verla en su totalidad _"parale al tren Naruto, pero es que…"_

-¿Sucede algo malo?- su rostro estaba muy cerca del mió y tuve que pestañear para despertar.

-¿Po-porque lo dices?-_"genial ahora eres tartamudo"_, coloco su dedo índice en el inicio de mis ojos y acariciando esa zona me dijo.

-Porque están rosadas… ¿será por el calor?- se irguió y vio hacia el cielo –mmm… tal vez sea por eso-

-Yo creo que es por otra cosa- dijo Kiba ahogando una risa, lo fulmine con la mirada, ella lo miro confundida y antes de que pudiera formular otra pregunta se escucho otro grito, cuando observamos hacia la piscina Temari estaba dentro de ella y la chica llamada Sakura reía a carcajadas.

-Te pasa por mojarme- continuo riendo mientras Temari le arrojaba agua.

-Eres una terrorista- Temari bufo y Sakura le hizo el signo de la paz, esta se acerco a la orilla de la piscina y sostuvo su peso en sus brazos.

-Hina ¿quienes son?- pregunto viéndonos a nosotros y luego a Temari.

-Tardaste en preguntar- se cruzo de brazos y sonrió –ellos los chicos de los que te hable Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji… chicos ella es Sakura, Temari y ella son primas-

-Es un placer conocerlos- sonrió, no se porque pero su sonrisa también es hermosa.

-El placer es nuestro- en que momento Sasuke llego hasta allá, el extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir y ella lo acepto gustosa.

-Gracias- parece que Sasuke ya encontró a la chica que buscaba –¿vienes Temari?- dijo mirando a su prima que seguía en la piscina.

-No gracias prefiero seguir aquí tomando el sol- dijo flotando en el agua y moviendo sus brazos –tu eres la que deberia estar aquí conmigo ya que estas mas blanca que una hoja-

-Eso es cierto- Sakura las fulmino con la mirada.

-A mi me parece que esta bien- dijo Sasuke viéndola de arriba abajo.

-Claro, tu lo dices porque eres igual a ella- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No hables muy alto Naruto- tomo mi mano entre las suyas y tomando un poco de fuerza me halo del brazo quedando de pie en frente de ella –que tu también estas mas blanco que una hoja- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vez, no somos los únicos que nos damos cuenta de eso- dijo Shikamaru levantando una ceja, haciendo que las chicas rieran.

Es increíble lo mucho que puedes conocer a una persona en un día, solo llevábamos medio día con ellas y ya sabíamos hasta cuantos hermanos tenían… y lo mejor de todo es que no me equivoque en mis predicciones, Shikamaru y Sasuke están interesados en Temari y Sakura. Todos estaban divirtiéndose en la piscina y Hina y yo estábamos en las sillas extensibles tomando un poco de sol ya que soy mas blanco que una hoja ¬¬, Hina dijo que me acompañaría; "_se siente bien el sol en mi piel_" abrí unos de mis ojos y la observe de reojo, su piel brillaba con la luz del sol, su rostro relajado y su respiración pausada, sus brazos extendidos, sus piernas, sus caderas; me senté en la silla y observe su rostro, sus labios carnosos y rosados, sus suaves mejillas, sus ojos cerrados, O.O esperen están abiertos y me esta mirando, me regalo una sonrisa y se sentó en la silla.

-¿Naruto me acompañarías a la cocina?- dijo en un susurro y miro hacia la piscina yo la imite, los chicos estaban muy contentos jugando con una pelota –pero que ellos no se den cuenta de que entramos ¿si?- volteo mi rostro para que la viera y tenia una sonrisa en esta, tomo mi muñeca y entramos corriendo a la casa, caminamos por un pasillo mas o menos largo y luego pasamos por una puerta, la cocina es muy grande con una mesa en el centro de esta todo decorado en mármol de color negro.

-Wow ~, nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto- dije bajito, busque a Hina con la mirada ya que cuando entramos la perdí de vista, escuche un ruido por una de las esquinas de la cocina me acerque sigiloso y vi una puerta entreabierta tome la perilla y la abrí mas, sentí que mojaban mi rostro y mi cuerpo y luego escuche una risa, seque mi rostro con mis manos y vi a una Hina riendo con una pistola de agua en sus manos –eso no es justo… estoy desarmado- ella rió por lo bajo, salio del cuartico con la pistola en las manos la dejo en la mesa y busco unas toallas en un estante, se acerco a mi y yo extendí mi mano para tomarla pero en vez de sentir la toalla sentí el toque de su mano, la mire a los ojos ella solo sonrió acerco su cuerpo al mió secando mi rostro con la toalla pasándola por mi frente, ojos, mejilla y labios, cerré los ojos sintiendo la caricia. La toalla bajo por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi pecho, abrí mis ojos los de ella estaban fijos en lo míos, su mano entrelazada con la mía, su cuerpo cerca del mió sintiendo su calor, coloque mi mano sobre la suya abriéndola en mi pecho con la toalla de por medio, con nuestras manos entrelazadas la atraje por la cintura pegando nuestras caderas ella no se inmuto; sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía fue increíble.

-¿Puedo confiarte un secreto?- asentí –hay un chico… que me gusta mucho- eso me decepciono un poco –pero no se si el esta interesado en mi- bajo la cabeza.

-¿Y ya le preguntaste?- ella negó –si no le preguntas o hablas con el no sabrás si el esta interesado en ti- _"Naruto se supone que la quieres para ti no que este con otro"  
><em>  
>-¿Y si no le gusto?- pregunto formando un puchero con sus labios.<p>

-Pues entonces es un total idiota- acaricie su rostro –porque eres una mujer muy linda, tierna, inteligente y se que te conozco poco pero… estoy seguro que eres de esas personas que dan todo por ese alguien especial y aquel al que le vayas a dar tu corazón, será muy afortunado- sonreí pellizcando su nariz con cariño, ella se sonrojo –debes buscarlo y hablar con el, decirle que quieres conocerlo mejor y que tal vez si el quiere, que estoy seguro que lo hará, tener una relación mas adelante- ella sonrió.

-No sabia que fueras tan sabio- sentí la palma de su mano en mi pecho, al parecer la toalla había caído al suelo –siempre te vi como el barman, el chico sexy que prepara los tragos en el bar al que mis amigas y yo vamos a bailar, aquel que tiene unos brazos fuertes, una sonrisa tierna y a la vez seductora, unos ojos que te seducen y unos labios que provoca comérselos- sentí mis mejillas arder, ella rió bajito acariciando mi pecho con su dedo, nuestras miradas se conectaron –dime Naruto… si tuvieras una oportunidad para conquistarme ¿te arriesgarías a intentarlo?- esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-¿A que te refieres?- dije acercándola mas a mi, nuestros rostros muy cerca, dirigió su mano a mi cuello acariciándolo haciendo que se erizaran los vellos de mi nuca.

-Si te digo que tu eres ese chico ¿Qué harías?- paso su lengua por sus labios mojándolos, acerque mas mi rostro mire sus ojos y luego sus labios entreabiertos; baje a su cuello aspirando el aroma de su piel, pasando mi nariz por el llegando a su oído.

-Si yo fuera ese chico, haría lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado- solté las palabras en un susurro cerca de su oído, llevo su otra mano a mi cuello y mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura acariciando su espalda dejando un beso húmedo en su cuello, separo la unión de nuestros cuerpo y recostó su cuerpo al filo de la mesa mirándome a los ojos, sonrió con picardía.

-Dame una demostración- o.ô –muéstrame aquí y ahora, que es lo que harías- afinco su peso en sus brazos y se sentó en la mesa, mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo desde su rostro hasta sus piernas, _"simplemente hermosa"_, me fui acercando a ella lentamente como un depredador a su presa, coloque mi mano en su rodilla derecha y viéndola a los ojos acaricie su pierna, bajando lentamente sintiendo la suavidad de esta colocándola a la altura de mi cadera con mi otra mano subí por su brazo dejando caricias con la punta de mis dedos llegando a su hombro, tocando su clavícula con mi dedo índice trazando un camino hasta su hombro mientras que la mano que estaba en su pierna subía de su rodilla a su muslo sin llegar mas arriba acariciándola con el dorso de mi mano llegando a su cadera donde la deje mientras que la otra subía a su cuello y la posaba detrás de su nuca acercando su rostro al mió, todo esto sin perder el contacto visual, sus ojos son lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida, sus labios el dulce que anhelo y su piel es como la tela mas fina que hay. Su mano subió por mi brazo dando una caricia suave en el mientras que sus labios besaban mi muñeca, no podía dejar de verla estaba idiotizado por su belleza, sus besos en mi mano y la mía acariciando su cintura quería besarla y todo lo que estaba haciendo eran como señales para mi, me miro a los ojos bajándose de la mesa quedando su cuerpo entre el mió y dicha mesa por instinto me pegue mas a ella, llevo sus manos a mi cuello quedando nuestros labios a centímetros –bésame- fue un susurro que pareció una suplica y sin hacerla esperar mas uní nuestros labios, fue una sensación indescriptible, sus labios eran mas dulce de lo que me podía imaginar y quería mas, lleve mi mano a su nuca intensificando el beso se aferro a mi cuello, nuestros labios se separaron haciendo el beso mas profundo sintiendo que tocaba el cielo con mis manos, el beso duro unos minutos mas hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire creándose un silencio entre nosotros, pero no era incomodo al contrario era relajante ya que podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar, su respiración en mi rostro, sus manos sobre las mías, la suavidad de su piel.

-Si esto es un sueño… entonces no me despierten- rió bajito dejando un beso corto en mis labios uniendo nuestras frentes, entonces lo entendí el chico del que ella gustaba soy yo.

-No eres el único que cree que esta soñando- ¡lo sabia!; abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los de ella que poseían un brillo especial acaricie su mejilla bajando por su mandíbula llegando a su hombro y deteniéndome en su brazo izquierdo –esto es mejor que en mis sueños- sonreí pícaro.

-¡Que! acaso sueñas conmigo- ella se sonrojo pero asintió –¿desde cuando?- dije acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios pero ella se alejo.

-Desde hace unos meses, eres el protagonista de mis sueños- sus sonrisas me quitan el aliento.

-Y ¿se puede saber que clase de sueños son?- su rostro imito a un tomate, iba a decir algo pero la calle juntando nuestros labios, saboreándolos muy lentamente besando su labio superior y succionando el inferior, su dedo hizo contacto con nuestros labios deteniendo nuestros movimientos nuestra respiración acelerada y nuestros corazones latiendo a mil.

-Ni creas que con esto lograras conquistarme Naruto- dijo en un susurro acariciando mi labio inferior con su dedo –debo advertirte que no soy una chica fácil-

-Eso lo se muy bien- bese su dedo –se que no eres de esas que caen a la primera- rodee su cintura con mis brazos acercándola a mi cuerpo –pero yo también debo advertirte algo… puedo ser un poco insistente y tal ves a la final termine conquistándote- y en un descuido de parte de ella la volví a besar pero dando solo toques cortos y tiernos.

Después de ese pequeño momento mágico, hace como unos meses atrás, las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron nos tratábamos con mas confianza y siempre encontrábamos una oportunidad para estar juntos, ya sea cuando ella salía de sus clases o cuando yo lo hacia incluso en el bar trataba de salir mas temprano para estar con ella bebernos unos tragos y a veces bailar en la pista como si fuéramos una pareja, ella dijo que no era fácil pero con mis tácticas caería en mis brazos tal y como yo caí en los de ella. Cada que podía le regalaba una flor o le decía algo dulce o le regalaba un beso… en la mejilla, ¡Que! Ah ya se pensaron que era en los labios pues déjenme decirles que no, desde que nos besamos aquella vez no lo volvimos hacer ya que quería que se enamorara de mi por mi personalidad y nos por lo bien que beso porque ojo ella me dijo que besaba muy bien.

-Naruto ¿estas ahí?- Salí de mis pensamientos encontrándome con el ángel mas hermoso que puede existir en este mundo, vestida con unos pantaloncitos cortos pero no muy cortos de color negro con una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta que hacia juego con ella, desde que estamos juntos siempre usa tacones pero esta vez llevaba unos zapatos bajos –lo siento el profesor se tardo mucho y no nos quería dejar salir- dijo inflando sus mejillas fingiendo enojo –esperaste mucho… ¡Oe! Naru— me abrace a ella rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su abdomen quedando de rodillas ante ella –¿Naruto q-que ha-haces?- sentí su mano en mi cabeza acariciándola, subí mi mirada –las personas están empezando a mirar-

-No me importan los demas, solo tu- escondí mi rostro en su abdomen besándolo con ternura –te extrañe mucho- la escuche reír.

-Si nos vimos esta mañana- dijo sentándose en la grama y acariciando mi rostro, forme un puchero con mis labios y ella rió.

-Si, fue hace 5 horas y 30min con 46seg- dije mirado mi reloj –¿pero a quien le importa eso?- ella volvió a reír, me encanta escuchar su risa, nos sentamos debajo del árbol recibiendo la sombra que nos brindaba y sintiendo la brisa del medio día en nuestros rostros, voltee a verla el viento movía su cabello, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo, jamás me cansare de verla.

-¿Qué me ves?- me acosté en sus piernas y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su calidez.

-Lo hermosa que eres- acaricio mi mejilla mirándonos a los ojos –y lo mucho que me gustas- ella se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

-No tienes que decirlo todo el tiempo, además te dije muy bien que tenias que esforzarte con palabras dulces y cariños no lograras conquistarme tan fácilmente- dijo de brazos cruzados intentando esconder el sonrojo de sus rostro, acomode mi cabeza en sus piernas y cerré mis ojos –¿estas cansado?- negué.

-No es solo que cuando estoy así mi cuerpo se relaja… además de que eres muy cómoda- golpeo mi frente, tome su mano y la lleve a mis labios besándola –¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?-

-Depende- abrí mis ojos -¿Qué tienes planeado?- dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Como sabes que planeo algo?- ella rió.

-Por que he llegado a conocerte bien Naruto y cuando pones esa carita y esos ojitos brillantes es que tienes preparado algo que me avergonzara o te ganaras otro punto en tu conquista- rayos si me conoce bien –y bien ¿Qué haremos esta noche cerebro?- reí ante su broma me levante acercando mi rostro al suyo, nuestros labios a centímetros viéndonos fijamente, acaricie su mejilla.

-Es una sorpresa- me aleje de ella y se cruzo de brazos haciendo puchero; en todo el día que estuvimos juntos intento sacarme información pero no le diria nada, sabia a la perfección que la curiosidad la estaba matando pero me gustaba verla así ya que parecía una niña, sus ojos brillaban y siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Llegamos a su apartamento y justo como lo pensé pregunto otra vez xD, pero no le dije nada solo le dije que debía vestirse formal pero no tanto.

-No es justo Naruto por lo menos dame una pista- dijo abrazándose a mi brazo, negué por enésima vez.

-Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa- dije besando su frente –ahora entra que pasare por ti en dos horas- me despedí de ella con un gesto de mi mano –Ya sabes dos horas- y me dirigí a mi casa a prepararme para la gran noche pero antes hice unas cuantas llamadas repasando el plan de la noche.

1. Recoger a Hina en su apartamento.  
>2. Vendar sus ojos, aunque se niegue.<br>3. …  
>No les pienso decir cual es el tercer paso x3.<p>

Después de dos horas ya estaba listo con una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros y mis zapatos del mismo color, deje suelto los tres primeros botones de mi camisa mostrando un poco mi pecho me mire al espejo por ultima vez, tome las llaves del auto y Salí rumbo al apartamento de Hina llegando en unos 30min ya que no quedaba muy lejos, llegue a su puerta y toque dos veces escuche un ya voy de parte de ella y a los 5min estaba frente a mi con un vestido amarrado a su cuello pegado a su cuerpo de un color morado y unos zapatos de tacón de color negro, con un poco de maquillaje en su rostro y su cabello recogido en una cola de lado ondulado en las puntas, sus pestañas largas y sus labios con un color rosado pálido, sus mejillas un poco rojas y sus ojos delineados a la perfección… simplemente un ángel, tome su mano y bese el dorso de esta me regalo una sonrisa –te ves hermosa- sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa creció mas.

-Tu también estas muy apuesto- se acerco lentamente colocando sus manos en mi pecho besando mi mejilla –nos vamos- asentí, cerré la puerta de su apartamento y cuando voltee a verla me quede en mi sitio, su espalda estaba al descubierto solo la adornaba los listones del nudo de su cuello que caían por su columna hasta la parte baja de su espalda giro su rostro y sonrió coqueta, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Tu definitivamente me quieres matar- rió por lo bajo, pero si ella quiere jugar sucio yo también lo haré, saque la venda del bolsillo de mi pantalón y ella me miro extrañada –te dije que era una sorpresa verdad- sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

-¡No!… sabes que no me gusta, además se correrá mi maquillaje- agito sus manos al aire mientras me iba acercando y antes de que saliera corriendo la tome por la cintura, mis manos estaban en su espalda y podía sentir su suavidad aligere un poco el agarre mientras mis manos daban caricias en ella sentí las suyas en mi cuello –en ves de salir… porque no… entramos a mi apartamento y… - bese su frente.

-Me encantaría pero esto te va a encantar- en un descuido la voltee y vende sus ojos.

-Naruto- se cruzo de brazos, de verdad me encanta verla enojada –si me caigo es tu culpa- la abrace por atrás y bese su hombro.

-Sabes que no dejare que nada te pase- y con esto tome su mano entrelazándola con la mía y nos encaminamos al auto. Al llegar abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara cerré la puerta detrás de ella y rodee el auto entrando en el lo encendí poniéndonos en marcha. En todo el viaje íbamos agarrados de la mano acariciándonos, a veces hablábamos otras solo guardábamos silencio disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, tardamos unos 45min en llegar a nuestro destino bajamos del auto y al instante de que salimos Hina me pregunto.

-Este olor ¿lirios?- sonreí apreté el agarre de nuestras manos para darle a entender que si –¿como supiste?-

-Un pajarito me lo dijo- rió ante mi respuesta, mientras hablábamos la guiaba por un sendero que tenia velas pero que ella por tener la venda no los veía, pero las olía.

-¿Velas aromáticas… de lirios? ¿se puede saber a donde vamos?-

-Ya te dije es una sorpresa- hizo un puchero con sus labios, unos minutos después llegamos quite la venda de sus ojos y cuando vi la expresión de su rostro supe que le había gustado.

-Naruto esto es… hermoso- sus ojos se iluminaron ante el paisaje que estaba ante nosotros, un lago iluminado a la luz de la luna, una cena preparada a la orilla del lago con velas y flores de lirios regadas por todo el suelo –es simplemente perfecto-

-¿En verdad te gusta?- ella asintió emocionada.

-Pero ¿donde estamos?, no reconozco el lugar- dijo viendo a los lados, caminando hacia el lago en dirección a donde estaba la cena que era una especie de picnic.

-Es un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad- ella me miro interesada –lo descubrí hace unas semanas y de inmediato pensé en ti- sonrió y volvió su vista al lago me acerque a ella y la abrace por atrás rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro cerrando sus ojos –Hina-

-Dime- acerque mis labios a los suyos besándola tomándola por sorpresa, después de unos segundos reacciono rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos acercando mas nuestras bocas intensificando el beso y ladeando su cabeza, sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello y mis manos acariciaban su espalda desnuda, mis labios se movieron a su cuello mordiendo y succionando esa zona un suspiro salio de su boca y sonreí contra su piel –Naruto-

-Hace mucho que quería hacer esto- su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el mió, su cuello tenia un sabor dulce al igual que sus labios y su espalda era tan suave como una fina tela al igual que toda su piel, la necesitaba tanto como necesito el aire para respirar, se volvió la persona mas importante de mi vida aquella por la que haría lo que sea para ver una sonrisa en sus labios, para verla feliz… junto a mi, abandone sus labios recibiendo una protesta de parte de ella sonreí ante ello y bese su frente, se abrazo a mi pecho recostando su frente en el acaricie su cabeza –¿que te parece si comemos algo?- subí su rostro con mis manos dando un beso corto en sus labios ella asintió, la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a donde estaba la cena. Su espalda estaba recostado a mi pecho mientras yo me recostaba en un árbol, acariciaba sus dedos con mis labios cada que me daba de comer sonreí ante la escena, parecíamos una pareja y me gusta la idea –¿Hina esa invitación a tu apartamento todavía sigue en pie?- soltó una carcajada.

-Naruto sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a mi casa- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-No me refería a esa clase de invitación- dije acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios besándolos lentamente disfrutando de su sabor.

-Lo se- dijo entre el beso –pero preferiría que mi primera vez fuera en un lugar como este- eso me sorprendió mucho, el brillo en su mirada me hipnotizo era una mezcla de deseo y… subí mis manos por sus brazos llenándolos de caricias llegando a sus hombros y luego bajando a sus manos llevándolas a mis labios sin perder el contacto visual.

-Si pudieras pedir un deseo, justo ahora ¿Qué pedirías?- mi voz era un susurro, mis manos estaban en su cintura sus piernas cada una al lado de mis caderas, nuestros cuerpos muy unidos, la luz de la luna iluminando su figura, sus manos acariciando mi cabello.

-Un deseo- su mano acaricio mi mejilla y mis labios la palma de esta, sus labios fueron a mi oído besando el lóbulo cerré los ojos ante el contacto y aspire el aroma de su piel depositando un beso en su cuello –pediría que, estos 4 meses que hemos estado juntos, conociéndonos se convirtieran en una eternidad- ¡bingo! Esa es mi luz verde, bese sus labios con devoción y algo de lujuria mis manos recorrieron sus brazos, espalda quedándose en sus piernas subiendo y bajando por su muslo, suspiros salían de nuestras bocas sentía mi piel arder, el nudo que antes estaba en su cuello había desaparecido pero la tela era aprisionada por nuestros pechos nos separamos para tomar aire uniendo nuestras frentes, nuestra respiración era acelerada y podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar entreabrí mis ojos, los de ella estaban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuello y hombros desnudos mi vista bajo a su clavícula y se detuvo en el inicio de sus senos aun tapados por el vestido, pero no por mucho tiempo, dirigí mis labios a su cuello besando la piel expuesta, sus hombros, enfocándome en el hueco que hay entre ellos bajando a su pecho, escuchando sus suspiros, la forma en que revolvía mi cabello incitándome a seguir. Sus manos bajaron a mi cuello llegando a los bonotes de mi camisa desabotonándola haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se separaran y el vestido cayera hasta su cintura quedando sus senos expuestos ante mi vista, les juro que en ese momento me olvide de mi nombre y de quien era… su piel brillaba ante la luz de la luna, su mirada posee un brillo de deseo y sus mejillas sonrojadas, me quede observándola y definitivamente era lo mas bello que había visto en mi vida.

-De entre todas las maravillas- sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, mis manos en su cintura –eres la mas hermosa de todas- ella sonrió, una sonrisa tierna y dulce llenando mi pecho con un calor muy acogedor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, sus manos deslizaron la camisa por mis hombros rozando mis brazos con sus dedos cayendo esta al suelo, nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro -¿estas segura de esto?- acaricio mi mejilla, pasando sus dedos por mi mandíbula bajando a mi cuello dibujando círculos imaginarios en mi pecho.

-Crees que si no estuviera segura… estaría aquí contigo disfrutando del mejor momento de mi vida- sus ojos eran los cristales mas hermosos que vi en mi vida, no se comparaban con ningún otro. Caímos sobre la tela ella debajo de mí soportando mi peso en mis antebrazos, nuestras caderas muy juntas su pierna izquierda entre las mías y la otra en mi cadera acariciándola, sus finos dedos se entrelazaron en mi cuello atrayéndome a su rostro uniendo nuestros labios en un beso largo y profundo, esa noche con la luna de testigo Hina fue mía y se convirtió en el día mas feliz de mi vida.

-No tenías que ser tan específico ¬¬- dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Preguntaron como la conocí no… pues esa es la historia de mi felicidad- dije tomándome el ultimo sorbo que quedaba en mi vaso.

-Fanfarrón- dijeron al unísono, dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Y adivinen que, tengo con que- dije con una sonrisa arrogante, en eso escuchamos unas voces que venían del pasillo y la puerta del apartamento se abrió todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia ese lugar.

-Jajajajajajaja… no tiene porque enojarte-

-Si solo estamos jugando- cuando todas entraron guardaron silencio, ya que las miradas de nosotros estaban sobre ellas, reconocí a 3 de ellas sin contar a Hina pero había una de ellas que jamás había visto.

-Bebe pensé que ya estabas dormido- me levante del sillón llegando hasta ella dándole un beso que le robo el aliento, suspiro –¿y eso porque fue?-

-Porque te amo- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro contagiándome.

-¿Y para mi no hay beso?- mire hacia donde provenía la voz y mi sonrisa creció mas.

-¡Cuñada!- corrí a abrazarla y a diferencia de Hina no era necesaria alzarla del suelo ya que era mas o menos de mi tamaño –lo sabia es mas divertido abrazarte a ti- ambos reímos y Hina golpeo mi hombro -¿porque no viniste a verme cuando llegaste?- dije "ofendido".

-Tuvimos que arreglar unas cosas y por eso no pase por aquí antes, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa igual a la de Hina… pero la de mi novia es mas bonita xD –pero que haces despierto onechan me dijo que lo mas seguro es que estarías en el quinto sueño- dijo señalándola.

-Bueno es que después de que se fue nos quedamos hablando un rato y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, por cierto ¿que horas es?- los chicos miraron sus relojes y yo también –las 2am, wow no sabia que era tan tarde-

-¿Y de que estuvieron hablando que no se dieron cuenta de la hora?- pregunto Sakura sentándose en el lugar que ocupaba yo antes quedando en frente de Sasuke, se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Nada cosas de hombres- dije acercándome a Hina y besando su mejilla.

-Hina no nos vas a presentar a tus amigas- las chicas rieron por lo bajo.

-Kiba ya sabemos que quieres novia, solo asegúrate que no se note mucho- dijo Temari sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Shikamaru, este coloco su brazo izquierdo en su pierna derecha, Kiba bufo y todos reímos.

-Chicos les presento a mis hermanas Hanabi e Ino, chicas ellos son Naruto los que están sentados el sillón grande son Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke y el que esta en le pequeño es Chouji-

-A mi cuñada la conozco, pero a Ino no- mire a Hina y ella rió.

-Es la amiga de la que te hable- asenti. Pasamos lo que quedaba de la noche charlando y escuchando algunas anécdotas de las chicas, anécdotas que ni yo conocía y eso que se todo sobre Hina, se hicieron las 4am y los chicos se estaban yendo.

-¿Están seguras que no quieren que las lleve?- pregunto Hina en la puerta a Hanabi esta negó.

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca sabemos movernos en Japón además tendremos compañía- dijo señalando a Kiba y a Chouji –se ofrecieron a acompañarnos- dijo con una sonrisa y un tono de voz algo bajo que solo escuchamos Hina y yo que estaba cerca de ella, Hina asintió los chicos se despidieron quedándonos solos.

-Al fin paz- deje caer mi cuerpo al sillón recostando mi cabeza en el espaldar de este, Hina estaba recogiendo unos vasos y llevándolos a la cocina la seguí con la mirada escuche correr el agua y el sonido del cristal chocando, me acerque a la cocina y recosté mi cuerpo al marco de la puerta observándola una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, la abrace por atrás rodeando su cintura descansando mi barbilla en su hombro desnudo –te extrañe hoy- dije en un puchero

-Yo también- seco sus manos y se giro dándome un beso corto en los labios y abrazándose a mi pecho, acaricie su cabeza y ella mi espalda –sabes Hana-chan me dijo que mi papa quiere conocerte-

-¿En serio?- asintió.

-Me dijo que dentro de unos meses volverá a Corea a arreglar unas cosas y quiere que vaya con ella- subió su mirada –también dijo que debía secuestrarte y que si no lo hacia yo lo hacia ella- dijo con una sonrisa que se me contagio.

-Será divertido conocer el país de mi novia- dije acercándome a sus labios depositando un beso.

-Entonces eso es un si-

-Ni creas que te dejare ir sola, me costo mucho encontrarte y no pienso perderte- acaricio mi pecho y yo sus mejillas, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, adoraba sus ojos grandes y oscuros siempre me perdía en ellos en su suave piel y en su aroma a lirios, escondí mi rostro en su cuello acariciándolo con mi nariz soltando el aire de mis pulmones en esa zona, llevo sus manos a mi cuello y sus labios a mi oído.

-Las chicas me preguntaron… ¿Cómo fue mi primera vez?- bese su cuello dejando un beso húmedo –y les dije detalladamente como fue que el hombre que amo me hizo mujer- su voz sonaba seductora provocando una corriente eléctrica en mi espalda –y que todos los días de mi vida, desde hace 2 años ese momento se repite una y otra vez- mis labios bajaron a su hombro –y cada vez que siento sus besos sobre mi piel es como si los recuerdos de ese día volvieran a mi provocándome una oleada de deseo…- las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su boca ya que mis manos inquietas bajaron a sus piernas subiendo el vestido hasta sus muslos, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, arqueo su espalda y su cabeza callo para atrás dándome un mejor acceso a su níveo cuello, depositando besos cortos en el subiendo por su barbilla, llegando a sus labios dándole un beso profundo y frenético abriendo su boca con mi lengua explorando su cavidad, sus manos jugaron con el cuello de mi camisa y las mías fueron subiendo por su espalda por debajo del vestido mientras mis labios devoraban los suyos, se deshizo de mi camisa mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hasta el cuarto, sus sandalias quedaron en medio camino y su vestido callo al suelo cuando entramos a la habitación, tropezamos con el borde de la cama y ella callo en esta arrastrándome consigo soportando mi peso en mis brazos baje a su cuello pasando mi lengua, se estremeció debajo de mi separe nuestros labios y observe su rostro, estaba igual que ese día pero mas hermosa con la única diferencia que el brasier impedía mi visión, una sonrisa picara se formo en mi rostro ella me miro confundida sonrojándose mas al percatarse de la dirección de mi vista –pervertido- sonreí de medio lado.

-Tengo todo el derecho- ella iba a protestar pero la calle con un beso, sus manos recorrieron mis brazos y espalda dibujando círculos imaginarios en ella y clavando mis uñas, mis manos subieron por sus costados llegando al broche de su brasier liberando esos montículos del cielo que me volvían loco, lleve mi mano a su seno derecho apretándolo con un poco de fuerza, un jadeo salio de su boca que fue callado por mis labios, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura acercando nuestras caderas mi mano libre fue a su muslo encaminándose a su entre pierna, mis labios bajaron a su cuello dejando una marca en el.

-Alguna vez… te han dicho… que eres muy… posesivo- su voz entrecortada era música para míos oídos; deje una marca igual a la de su cuello en su pecho llevándome su seno izquierdo a mi boca su espalda se arqueo y sus manos acariciaron mi cabello revolviéndolo entre sus dedos, succione y mordí el pequeño botón dejándolo sensible he hice lo mismo con el otro, baje por su abdomen dejando besos en este acariciando su cadera –Naruto- atrajo mi rostro a sus labios saboreándolos haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo, mordiendo mi labio inferior y pasando su lengua por ellos llevándolos a mi cuello invirtiendo los papeles, ahora yo quede debajo de ella y ella sentada sobre mis caderas dejándome una visión asombrosa de su cuerpo, un abdomen plano, una cintura fina, unos pechos redondos y su rostro sonrojado con una mirada lujuriosa. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y sus labios mi abdomen bajando a la hebilla de mi pantalón, desabrochando el cinturón acariciando mi miembro por sobre la tela, deje escapar un suspiro de mis labios –Hinata- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios –esto no sucedió ese día- rió por lo bajo, me erguí quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mi.

-Esto tampoco paso- ahora me toco a mi sonreír, bese su pecho baje mis manos a su cintura jugando con la elástica de la ultima prenda que le quedaba, deslizándola por sus piernas quedando desnuda sobre mi rozando su intimidad con mi pantalón soltando un jadeo –no es justo- bajo sus manos a mi pantalón –tienes mucha ropa- entonces se deshizo de mi pantalón llevándose mis boxers con el –así esta mejor- dijo con una sonrisa picara-

-Ahora quien es la pervertida- dije capturando sus labios en la misma posición que teníamos antes-

-Aprendí del mejor- mordió mi labio inferior y caímos en la cama, su cuerpo debajo del mió, sus piernas rodearon de nuevo mi cintura y mis manos acariciaron sus muslos mientras mis labios devoraban su cuello dejando mordiscos en el demostrándole a los buitres que ella es y siempre será de mi propiedad… si lo se soy algo posesivo, pero como no serlo si la mujer mas hermosa del mundo esta en mi cama besando mis labios, acariciando mi cuerpo y volviéndome loco. Abrí mas sus piernas llevando la punta de mi miembro a su entrada, observe sus ojos que poseían un brillo de ternura y lujuria mezclados, atrajo mi rostro al suyo besando mis labios con desenfreno mientras entraba en ella; el vaivén de nuestras caderas empezó brindándonos placer a ambos, nuestros cuerpos envueltos en una capa de sudor, el aroma de su piel y la suavidad de esta, le estreches de su interior… todo en ella me volvía loco –Naruto- mi nombre en sus labios, es lo mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida, llegamos al clímax juntos dejando caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el de ella recostando mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón, deposite un beso en este y ella acaricio mi cabeza –Te amo bebe- subí mi rostro buscando su mirada que había cambiado, siendo el brillo de lujuria reemplazado por uno de cariño, sonreí con ternura.

-Yo también mi Luna- deje un beso en sus labios que en un segundo se volvió mas intenso pero lo detuve antes de que aumentara de tono.

-Hace mucho que no me decías así- acaricio mi mejilla pasando a mi oído jugando con el lóbulo de esta con sus dedos –ya lo extrañaba-

-Si yo también- volví a besar sus labios pero fue un beso corto –es hora de dormir- me acosté a su lado atrayéndola a mi pecho arropando nuestros cuerpos desnudos con la sabana dejando su espalda descubierta, siendo acariciada por mi mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha entrelazaba nuestras manos, bese su frente y ella mi pecho.

-Sabes mientras le contaba nuestra historia a las chicas, me di cuenta de que soy una chica afortunada- subió sus rostro buscando mi mirada, mi mano que estaba en su espalda subió a su mejilla acariciándola con el dorso –ya que no todos los días encuentras al amor de tu vida en un bar- bese sus labios y luego su frente –Buenas noches mi querido baTman- solté una carcajada ante el apodo y ella me acompaño.

-Creí que habías olvidado eso- ella bajo su mano a mi abdomen acariciándolo con su dedo bajando un poco más.

-Naruto- dijo con voz sensual en mi oído –jamás olvidare eso- sonreí maliciosamente llevando mis labios a los suyos moviéndolos lentamente haciendo que abriera su boca, pero ella se separo de mi –debemos dormir- la mire con suplica y ella me sonrió con ternura.

-Ok tu ganas… pero me debes una- ella asintió, deje un beso en su nariz ella se acomodo en mi pecho otra vez quedándose dormida, me quede un rato observándola, cada que podía lo hacia ya que adoraba verla dormir, su rostro relajado, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho subir y bajar.

-Te equivocas bebe, el afortunado soy yo- bese otra vez su frente quedándome dormido, recordando el porque nos habíamos colocados esos apodos.

_***-*Flash Back*-***_

-Naruto no crees que la luna es hermosa- estábamos en una playa llevamos 6 meses de novios y nos fuimos de vacaciones con nuestros amigos, mientras ellos dormían nosotros estábamos disfrutando de la noche en el balcón, Hina estaba recostada al barandal de este mientras yo la abrazaba por atrás y descansaba mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Si lo es… sobre todo esta noche- bese su hombro –ya que estas tu debajo de ella- se giro llevando sus brazos a mi cuello, el ver sus ojos y el como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellos –¿que clase de hechizo utilizaste para que te amara tanto?- ella sonrió escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, la acerque mas a mi cuerpo haciendo que nuestras caderas chocaran, me llamaran pervertido pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ella esa parte de mi entrepierna siempre esta activa.

-Eso deberia preguntarte yo- beso mi cuello y dijo a mi oído muy sensualmente –pero hace unos días supe la respuesta a esa pregunta- mordisqueo el lóbulo de esta –y es muy simple, que en vez de ser un barman eres baTman-

-¿BaTman?- ella se separo de mí y su mirada viajo a mi entrepierna que ya empezaba a pronunciarse un poco, sonrió lujurioso –de verdad eres una pervertida- dije acercando su cuerpo pegando mas nuestras caderas, ella rió por lo bajo –entonces si yo soy tu baTman, tu eres mi Luna-

-¿Luna?- asentí imitando lo mismo que hizo ella hace unos minutos.

–Ya que a veces puedes ser tan pura como su brillo- bese su hombro pasando mi lengua por el dejando un camino con ella hasta su oído estremeciéndose en mis brazos –pero a veces puedes ser tan sensual que solo deseo hacerte mía- bese su cuello y la escuche reír.

-Y con eso volvemos a baTman- sonreí contra su piel.

-Pervertida- beso mis labios con ternura y subimos a la habitación, esa noche solo dormimos, después de esa pequeña charla en el balcón supe que los días con ella serian una aventura, una aventura en la que me encantaría participar, y henos aquí 1 año y medio después más enamorados que nunca y cada vez que eso apodos surgen en nuestras conversaciones siempre terminamos haciendo el amor en cualquier lugar de la casa, y créanme cuando les digo "cualquier lugar de la casa", recuerdo que una vez lo hicimos en las escaleras… _"mmm, las escaleras"_ y ¿Por qué?, les diré el porque, esas palabras si le cambias la de "T" del baTman por la "r" de barman y le quitas el "man" y lo unes con el Luna que queda… Lunar Bar, el lugar donde empezó todo.

Fin.


End file.
